Christopher Storm's Fievel Pan: The TV Series
Fievel Pan: The TV series is an animated series based on the Fievel Pan films. It uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Pikachu and the Neverland pirates art style! Boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox Kids' Fievel Pan and the Cactus Cat Gang (i.e., Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest). Characters Fievel Mousekewitz (Brianne Siddall (speaking) and Jack McGraw (singing)) The Russian-Jewish boy mouse who refused to grow old. Unlike in "An American Tail 1, 3, and 4," he wears a gold star badge, a white cowboy hat, and a yellow bandana around his neck as opposed to a traditional blue Russian hat with a black visor. However, like in all "An American Tail" movies and TV series, he wears a red sweater and blue pants that are belt up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. He also has brown fur, peach markings from his upper face to his muzzle, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, a reddish-pink nose, pink ear innards, small whiskers, and blue eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his mini mouse Gadget Hackwrench and his friends the lost Dumbo gang. He is the current leader of the lost Dumbo gang, an abandoned circus mouse and a flock of abandoned crows wearing jungle outfits instead of their original outfits from the movie. He once traveled to London and met Olivia Flaversham, her older brother Bambi, and her younger brother Thumper. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Captain Cat R. Waul. Olivia and her brothers had to go back home so Fievel relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Olivia Flaversham (Madeleine McGraw (speaking) and Katie Lopez (singing)) The Scottish-British girl mouse who is the middle sister of Bambi and Thumper. Unlike in "The Great Mouse Detective," she wears a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a pair of matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, and a blue sleeveless dress as opposed to her original white collar with a forest green bow, light blue long-sleeved shirt, and blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern. She doesn't wear her blue foot-length dress coat with dark blue buttons, blue tam-o'-shanter with a red pom-pom, black ribbon, and matching brim, and baby blue plaid scarf with a red plaid pattern like she did in the movie. However, like in the movie, she wears white panties under her clothes, a red hair-bow behind her left ear, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also has tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, a dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, a round head, chocolate brown eyes, and little hands and feet. She is Fievel Mousekewitz's love interest. Bambi (Sarah Natochenney) Olivia's older brother. He has brown fur, a black nose, red hair, white spots, and brown eyes. He likes Olivia's stories and adventures but dislikes people and animals taking the map from him. Thumper (Misty Lee) Olivia's younger brother. He has gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy raccoon with him. Like Bambi, he also likes Olivia's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his raccoon. He dislikes being separated from his raccoon of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Gadget Hackwrench (Tress MacNeille) Fievel's pixie-sized mouse and sidekick, she is jealous of Olivia. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Dumbo Gang. Jim Crow (Dee Bradley Baker) Fat Crow (Kevin Michael Richardson) Preacher Crow (Mel Winkler) Straw Hat Crow (Jaleel White) Timothy Q. Mouse (Corey Burton) Glasses Crow (Misty Lee) Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Schoichet) Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain) Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) Discord (John DeLancie) Queen Aleena (Gail Webster) Cat R. Waul (John Cleese) The fearsome cat captain Cat R. Waul. He hates Fievel and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his paw and feeding it to two eels. He is deathly afraid of the eels because they want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy T.R. Chula. T.R. Chula (Jon Lovitz) The cat's cabin boy and assistant to Captain Cat R. Waul. The Cactus Cat Gang hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Captain Cat R. Waul. He is easily fooled by Fievel's voice mimicking. The Cactus Cat Gang Queen Narissa/Old Hag Narissa (Susan Sarandon) Flotsam and Jetsam (Corey Burton) Two eels, one of them who ate Cat R. Waul's paw and alarm clock. They tick loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Jetsam swallowed. He and Flotsam like to pick on Captain Cat R. Waul but are dangerous to anybody. The Junkyard Dogs Bernard (Patrick Dempsey) Olivia's adoptive father. Fievel, Gadget, and the lost Dumbo gang took Olivia and her brothers to him and his wife, Bianca, in Neverland when they promised to stay forever. Miss Bianca (Misty Lee) Bernard's wife and Olivia's adoptive mother. Category:TV Series Category:Peter Pan series